The Enticed
by Calliecature
Summary: Jessica knew every trick in the book when it comes to seduction. But with Roger, she doesn't pull her punches. Rated M for mild adult themes.


**Title: The Enticed**

 **Summary:** Jessica knew every trick in the book when it comes to seduction. But with Roger, she doesn't pull her punches.

* * *

Jessica has no need to read nor write a book about seduction. She never studied, learned or sought to know more about it.

Why for? She was already drawn that way.

But even though her walk has a fluid slink and sway, it doesn't erase the fact that her feet still hurt after a long day at work.

Jessica groaned, lying down on the sofa. Roger gently lifted her legs and sat down, putting her feet on his lap. Taking off her shoes, he began to massage her feet.

"Thank you, honey bun," she sighed at the sensation of his thumb firmly gliding over her sole.

"No problem, lovecups."

Jessica only murmured, closing her eyes in bliss.

Now, in humans, the same nerves that branch in their feet comes from the same spinal stem that serves their delicate nether regions. That's why when the feet are stimulated, certain arousals are also incited.

And art, they say, imitates life.

Just as Jessica gave an unseen little smile at the heat pooling below her stomach. Her fingers itched to quell it.

She cracked open one eye, seeing Roger very engrossed at massaging her feet. She gave out a moan at the rather deep pressure he applied at the curve of her foot.

Still looking down, Roger beamed and began to do the same for her other foot too.

She bit down her lip. _Oh, Roger. So unassuming._ She remembered the times she started making advances at him. It always went over his head like missed frisbees. He just believed so much in the good in her, he never thought that maybe, just maybe, she wanted more than the platonic intimacies she had first loved him for.

Pressing down on her impish grin, she subtly shifted her first foot. Her high slit dress draped down the sofa as she opened her legs just a little. This time, she gave a delicious, low moan.

His ears rose higher at the sound. His fingers stopped momentarily. Then they continued, eyes now trained at her feet. Heat rose in his cheeks, she could practically see steam.

She could barely stifle her laugh. What a gentleman, determined not to glance at her... angle.

As if he had never been down there.

Using her free foot, she began to knead the pants of his overalls, toes pressing and releasing his inner thigh. Once she gets him to play, Roger is so friskily devoted, it's a wonder he wasn't a drug. Her foot continued to knead, inching closer and closer towards his center.

"Jeepers, sorry," he responded, red in the face as he paid attention to massaging her said foot again with both hands.

She bit her lip amusingly. _Roger, Roger, Roger... Unassuming to the very end._

"Yoohoo, Roger darling," she cooed.

That made him look up.

She settled down invitingly. "Don't you want to feel good too?" she asked in a husky whisper, eyes lowering with a smile.

He leaned towards her and gently brushed away her peek-a-boo bangs. His eyes softened as they met hers.

"I already do, my love," he replied.

Her toes curled.

Roger yelped when he was yanked up by his overalls. In one swift movement, he found himself underneath her on the couch.

"Jessica," he chuckled embarrassingly. She sat up, slowly taking off his gloves, never taking her eyes off him.

He linked their fingers together as soon as his hands were free, bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

Her heart squeezed. She knew how to make things hot. But Roger has a way of making everything in her _warm._

It was never fair, Roger would always top her.

Her eyes lit up at the word, "top".

She settled on top of his hips, Roger reddening at the glint in her eyes. She shifted and he pressed a groan into his hand. But his other response rose under her.

"Why don't you let me do you right?" she asked, a grin quirking saucily in her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Who really was the enticed between them? A self-indulgent fic to treat my slight burnout this week. Hope you're all having a good day. I headcanon that 60% of the time, Jessica is on top ;)

 ** _Eddie: Better lover than a driver, huh?_**

 ** _Jessica: You better believe it, buddy._**

 ** _Eddie's face:..._**


End file.
